Santa Claus Is Coming to Town
|image = SICTT.PNG |band = John Frederick Coots and Haven Gillespie |genre = |album = Believe It Extended Play |released = October 25, 1934 (first known recording) December 9, 2012 (Cimorelli sample) |writer = John Frederick Cootshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Santa_Claus_Is_Coming_to_Town Haven Gillespie |producer = |runtime = 3:37 |before = Wings |after = none (Believe It) Beauty and a Beat (Cimorelli YouTube channel)}} "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" is a Christmas song written by John Frederick Coots and Haven Gillespie. It became an instant hit. Cimorelli covered the song, and it appears on their new EP Believe It. A sample of the cover was first heard on December 9, 2012 from the Believe It EP sampler. Lyrics Lisa with background vocals by Cimorelli: You better watch out, better not cry Better not pout, I'm telling you why Lisa and Cimorelli: Santa Claus is coming to town Santa Claus is coming to town Lisa with background vocals by Cimorelli: Santa Claus is coming to town Dani: He's making a list and checking it twice Gonna find out who's naughty or nice Santa Claus is coming to town Santa Claus is coming to town Santa Claus is coming to town Amy with background vocals by Cimorelli: He sees you when you're sleeping He knows when you're awake He knows if you been bad or good So be good for goodness sake (Katherine: Good for goodness sake) You better be good for goodness sake Katherine with background vocals by Cimorelli: Oh, you better watch out You better not cry You better not pout, I'm telling you why Santa Claus is coming to town Santa Claus is coming to town Santa Claus is coming to town Christina: He's making a list and checking it twice Christina and Lisa: Gonna find out who's naughty or nice Cimorelli: Santa Claus is coming to town Santa Claus is coming to town Christina and Cimorelli: Santa Claus is coming to town Lauren with background vocals by Cimorelli: He sees you when you're sleeping He knows when you're awake He knows if you been bad or good So be good for goodness sake (Christina: Good for goodness sake) You better be good for goodness sake Amy with background vocals by Cimorelli: Oh, you better watch, better not cry You better not pout, I'm telling you why Santa Claus is coming to town Santa Claus is coming to town Santa Claus is coming to town Christina: Santa Claus is coming to town Katherine: Santa Claus is coming to town Lisa: Santa Claus is coming to town Amy: Santa Claus is coming to town Lauren with background vocals by Cimorelli: Santa Claus is coming to town Santa Claus is coming to town Amy with background vocals by Cimorelli: Santa Claus is coming to town Santa Claus is coming to town Lisa with background vocals by Cimorelli: Santa Claus is coming, whoa Santa Claus is coming, yeah Santa Claus is coming, whoa Santa Claus is coming, yeah Santa Claus is coming to town Video Gallery References Category:Covers Category:Believe It EP songs